zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Owen and Tyler
this article focuses on the interactions on the interactions between Owen and Tyler. Overview the two in Total Drama Island, the two have limited interactions until, the finale, where Tyler supports Owen over Gwen. they do not interact in Total Drama Action due to Tyler does not competing. in Total Drama World Tour they are placed on the same team where, they become good friends. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 Owen hugs Gwen and Tyler, when they don't feel good about staying at camp telling them, "Oh, come on guys It would be fun It's like a big sleepover." Tyler tells Gwen at least she won't have to sleep next to him Dodgebrawl During the challenge, Owen goes into game mode and, throws a dodgeball at Tyler's stomach, sending him into the wall. The Very Last Episode, Really! Tyler supports Owen, over Gwen and cheers for him, when Owen wins the finale. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Cody, DJ, Owen, and Tyler teamed up, to find the million dollar case. Total Drama World Tour Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan When their team wins, they both join a high-five group along with the, rest or their team. Broadway, Baby! As the teams climb the statue of liberty Tyler's team has to hoist up Owen, when Tyler knocks himself out due to head-butting the apple. Owen lifts an unconusis Tyler out of the water. The Am-AH-Zon Race When the team reaches, Machu Picchu, Owen and Tyler are seen fighting Over, treasure stuck in the ground, when they pull it out the place, starts to crumble. Can't Help Falling in Lourve Tyler latches onto Owen, when the plane becomes out of control, due to Izzy taking control of the plane. Jamaica Me Sweat Tyler appears to concerned when Owen is taken away after he is injured. After their team wins, both of them cheer along with the rest of their team. The whole team is later seen in First class enjoying their winnings. I See London... during changing guard mix, Noah and Owen force Tyler to strip the guard which he does (using his teeth), later Noah and Owen are concerned when Tyler, volunteers to go in the stretch rack, after leaving Tyler behind they hear screams and are, shocked to discover that he has been captured by jack the ripper. Greece's Pieces Owen says in the confessional that, Owen says that Alejandro and Tyler are super tight saying the fact, that they voted Noah off, Owen thinks he will next. Later during the challenge Owen and Tyler high-five each other. The Ex-Files while the team is in Economy Class, Tyler is bitter Duncan cheating on Courtney. however Owen explains that Duncan scoring big at the "Babe Olympics", which Tyler agrees to. upon reaching Area 51, Owen ends up getting captured while this happens, Tyler climbs the electric fence (unaware there was a door nearby). Later Tyler hears Owen from the door so Tyler tries to, rescue Owen by pounding on the door while saying "never leave a man behind". Alejandro tries to pull Tyler away, as he despised Owen, but Tyler does not listen to him and continues with the rescue attempt. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships